The present invention relates generally to closure structure and pertains particularly to permanent closure structure for disposable containers.
Many items that are disposed of from hospitals and the like must be disposed of in a manner so that such items can not be pilfered through access to the contents of disposing containers and the like. Such disposable items include sharp objects such as needles, syringes and cutting blades and the like which are typically disposed of in a container and the container subsequently disposed of. Many attempts have been made in the past to develop secure containers for receiving such articles and securing them from pilferage and the like. Most prior art attempts to provide such containers have been complicated and expensive.
Therefore it is desirable that a simple, inexpensive and effective disposable container and locking means therefor be available.